


Sleepless nights in New York City

by CosmicCloud (Cosmic_Rat)



Series: Marvel Meme Squad [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Literally its just Peter, Peter & Chill, Spider-man deserves a break, he deserves good things, the others are just mentioned, this should be fluffyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Rat/pseuds/CosmicCloud
Summary: Peter can't sleep but hey whats new. Good think he has A+ methods to fall back asleep.





	Sleepless nights in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first public work on AO3 so feedback is greatly appreciated. This probably going to be a series about my favorite marvel teens and the messes they find themselves in.   
> Also I believe Peter is 16 and a half while both MJ and Ned are around 16-17ish while Shuri is 17.

He blindly gropes for his phone through the darkness. After a few failed attempts he finally got it and turns it on blinking fast as his room is suddenly illuminated with its glow. He blinks again and slowly looks at the time.

3:34

Squinting slowly looking over the bright numbers willing them to move with his mind.

He sighs putting his phone back down and curling up into the covers. He still wasn’t comfortable and tries again but this time laying on his stomach. He keeps switching positions in a futile attempt to get comfortable and fall asleep.

“Why is it so hard to fall asleep” he whined into his pillow turning over for the umpteenth time. He sighed again which he has been doing non stop since 2 AM so clearly he is making no progress.

He tried playing relaxing music back around 2 AM in an attempt to calm his brain but that did jack shit.

Shocker.

Just like the NyQuil and working out into exhaustion.Nothing. Absolutely nothing worked. For some odd reason he could not fall asleep. He debated snap chatting “Science suckz” which was just a group chat with him, Ned, MJ and Shuri. MJ made the chat name just to see everyone blow up about how she was wrong. He snickers remembering the chaos and how Shuri threatened to stab her.

Wow he thinks. They all have became really close over the last year. He’s glad he brought Ned and MJ to meet Shuri last summer when she came to visit with T'challa to facilitate an outreach center. They were a mess and big handful (they destroyed so much shit T’challa and Tony kicked them out) but when were they not? He debated sending something to the chat just to talk with them. He knew one of them would be up and he smiled knowing they would all come help him with anything if he asked and he knew he would do the same for them.

He reached out for his phone again but stopped. He’d rather not bother them and it’s not even like he knows why he can’t fall asleep. His brain just said no to sleep tonight. So he decides against snapping them but he does decide to get up and go for a patrol through the city. Sooooooo past his curfew but he’ll be low key about it. Just a leisurely swing he tells himself as he pulls on the familiar red and blue suit.

Soon enough he's out the window swinging through the city. He smiles as he feels the familiar rush wind in his ear as he soars between the buildings. Flying and flipping through the air watching the buildings fly by. He can’t hold in his yell of happiness. Man he missed this. He feels like he hasn’t been out as spider-man in forever. Even though he went out a few nights ago. 

The feeling of freedom courses through him and he lets out a laugh as he lands on a building with a flip.He sticks the landing in his classic crouch pose he slowly raises himself into a runner's stance and then he begins his countdown.

“3” He readjust his footing.

“2” He bends his knees a bit and puts his left hand in front of him to push off of.

“1” He smirks underneath the mask.

“GO” He shouts and runs up to the edge and leaps right over it into a free fall headfirst. He spins in the air watching the lights blur into colorful streaks as he falls. He thinks, when was the last time he just swung through the city to relax? Probably not since he first discovered his powers He makes a note to self to do it more often as he shoots out a web to catch himself from his fall and swings back between the buildings. He uses his momentum to swing up and release at the last moment to soar upwards…

SMACK

...annnnndddd he miscalculated his distance and lands face first into a glass window of an office building. “Oof” he mutters as he tries and shakes the stars from his vision. He peels himself off the glass and begins carefully climbing the building towards the roof. He half crawls half somersaults over the edge and lands flat on his face. He groans and rolls over onto his back.

“Well that could have gone better” he mutters to himself.

He yanks off his mask and looks into the night sky. The moon shines brightly as it lazily beings its slow descent into the horizon. He smiles feeling the breeze on his face and it tangling his curls. He feels himself slowly relax and he just watches the sky. Nothing to worry about and occasionally seeing a plane glide through the night with it’s blinking lights.

After some time pink begins to seep into the night sky signalling for the sun to begin her day. The pink catches on the clouds making them pop and he has to crane his neck to see them and he can feel his jaw drop in awe when he looks at them. He can’t look away as the pinks and blue morph into yellows and oranges. It’s gorgeous.

He has to pull himself from the roof to begin the swing home. It takes a lot of willpower to jump from the roof but soon he’s soaring again just a silhouette in the light sky. He feels more relaxed than he has in a while and he tries to commit the sun rise to memory to save to remember for gloomy days.

He slowly opens his window and crawls back though gently shutting it behind him. He strips off the suit and collapses into bed pulling the covers around himself with a smile plastered to his face. He finds himself drifting into an easy sleep dreaming about sunrises and new days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
